Lo que fue de ellos
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: "Supongo que esto es la guerra, ganas algo y pierdes mucho más" ¿Qué pasó entre la Batalla de Hogwarts y los "19 años después"?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y este maravilloso mundo es de J.K Rowling:_**

**Dedicado a mi querida Mero, te amo toronja.**

* * *

Caminaba por simple inercia, tenía cansancio acumulado de meses, no dormía hace dos días y había derrotado al mago más tenebroso nunca visto. Sin saber como, había entrado a la habitación que había compartido con sus compañeros de Gryffindor durante seis años, se acostó en la primera cama que encontró y quedó profundamente dormido, fue una de esas pocas veces que no soñó absoltamente nada, solo durmió.

-Harry, despierta -sintió que alguien lo movía, despertó y vio a Hermione frente a él, enseguida le iba a preguntar si estaba bien cuando vio que estaban en la torre de Gryffindor, entonces recordó todo, la batalla, los cuerpos de Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin, sintió que la tristeza, la culpa y la ira lo invadía.- No empieces a culparte de nada, levántate que vamos a comer algo y luego vamos a ir a la Madriguera.

Vio a Hermione y se dio cuenta el mal aspecto que tenía, seguramente el mismo que tenía él, se notaba el cansancio y la tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Dormiste algo?

-Poco, una pesadilla me despertó y no pude seguir durmiendo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, no había nadie más allí, seguramente alguien se había encargado de que nadie lo molestara. Bajaron a la Sala Común y vieron a la familia Weasley, todos cansados y sumamente tristes, George estaba completamente ido, como si en realidad no estuviera ahí, la señora Weasley también parecía ida, pero en cuanto lo vio bajar se levantó y fue a abrazarlo.

-Oh, Harry, estás bien -no se había dado cuenta lo que había extrañado los abrazos de la señora Weasley- estuvimos tan preocupados.

-Lo siento mucho, yo... fue todo culpa mía, lo siento tanto.

-¿Qué dices? Nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa, es más, te debemos mucho.

-Ustedes no me deben nada, yo les debo mucho a ustedes -vio como a la Señora Weasley se le aguaban los ojos, la volvió a abrazar y la sintió sollozar.

-Vamos -dijo secándose las lágrimas- Minerva dijo que los elfos iban a preparar algo para comer.

Todos lentamente se levantaron y fueron saliendo de la Sala Común, vio como Ron abrazaba a Hermione por los hombros y ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, el intento de una sonrisa se vio en la cara de Harry.

* * *

Se despertó exaltada, había sido un sueño horrible, todavía lo tenía demasiado claro, veía el cuerpo de Ron lleno de sangre y con los ojos abiertos, pero sin vida, mirando a la nada. Giró su cabeza y vio al pelirrojo dormido, estaba tan tranquilo que no quería despertarlo, hace mucho tiempo que no estaban tranquilos de verdad, ella entró al baño y se vio en el espejo, su estado era deplorable, tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras, había perdido peso por la alta de alimento y descanso, se lavó la cara, no tenía ropa para bañarse y la que tenía puesta estaba demasiado sucia para volver a ponersela, luego se bañaría. Salió y vio a Ron sentado en la cama donde se había quedado dormido, cuando lo vio a los ojos no vio su cuerpo sin vida, si no que rememoró el beso que se dieron en medio de la batalla.

-Nunca creí que me despertaría por el ruido de una puerta -dijo el pelirrojo haciendo reír a Hermione.

-Costumbres que uno adquiere cuando está en guerra supongo -comentó mientras se sentaba- ¿Cómo estás?

Ambos sabían el significado de la pregunta, era muy duro perder a alguien, pero más duro perder a un hermano frente a tus ojos.

-No lo sé, es mucha información por asimilar, supongo que esto es la guerra, ganas algo y pierdes mucho más.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y lo abrazó, él respondió el abrazo y enterró su cara en el pelo de ella, era justo lo que necesitaba, se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y juntaron sus labios, solo con un suave roce sentían que sus corazones se iban a salir de sus cuerpos de los rápido que latían, era algo que necesitaban, se necesitaban.

-¿Qué somos, Ron? -preguntó Hermione cuando se separaron.

-¿Qué quieres que seamos?

-Todo.

-Entonces eso seremos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Hace bastante tenía ganas de hacer este fic, así que hace un ratito empecé a escribir y acá está el resultado, espero que les guste, va a ser la primera vez que escriba sobre la mayoría de estas parejas, así que tengan piedad. No se exactamente cada cuanto voy a actualizar, pero este fic va a estar terminado.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

* * *

Habían creado un traslador para ir hacia La Madriguera, todos lo estaban agarrando excepto Harry, había dicho que tenía algo que hacer, habían preguntado si quería que lo acompañen y como dijo que no le dejaron su espacio pensando que no iba a ir más allá de los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero cuando todos desaparecieron, Harry también lo hizo, frente a sus ojos había una casa bastante grande, suspiró y tocó la puerta. Andrómeda abrió con cara de preocupación y al ver a Harry se preocupó todavía más.

-Harry, ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Y Remus? -miró hacia ambos lados buscandolos, al no verlos se empezó a desesperar.

-¿Puedo pasar Señora Tonks? -la mujer lo dejó pasar y Harry reconoció el lugar donde lo habían llevado después de huir de Privet Drive, recordó que esa vez había confundido a Andrómeda Tonks con su hermana, Bellatrix Lestrange.

A lo lejos se escuchó el llanto de un bebé, la mujer todavía preocupada y cada vez más angustiada subió las escaleras y a los pocos minutos bajó cargando a un pequeño bebé, agitó su varita y apareció un pequeño biberón, Andrómeda se sentó y se lo empezó a dar, luego de unos segundos de silencio murmuró:

-¿Murieron? ¿Verdad? -Harry suspiró y fue la única respuesta que necesitaba, la mujer rompió a llorar abrazando cada vez más a su nieto, y Teddy como si entediera lo que estaba pasando cambió el color de su pelo a castaño, el mismo color que el cabello de su padre, haciendo que Andrómeda llorara cada vez más y que Harry soltara algunas lágrimas.

-No quiero que Teddy crezca solo, como lo hice yo, me gustaría poder cuidarlo, aunque no sea ya, por ahí dentro de unos meses. También si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedírmelo, por más mínimo que sea.

-Puedes venir a verlo la cantidad de veces que quieras, también puedes llevártelo, supongo que ahora vas a estar en casa de los Weasley -Harry asintió- estoy más que segura que Molly estará feliz de tener otro niño dando vueltas en su casa.

Andrómeda y Harry hablaron otro rato, ella estaba más tranquila, había perdido a su hija y a su yerno, pero había ganado otra familia.

* * *

Harry volvió a La Madriguera, entró y vio a Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie y Fleur en la cocina, la matriarca de los Weasley se movía de acá para allá, el azabache estaba seguro que esa era su forma de descargarse, cocinando, limpiando o lo que sea.

-Harry, querido, has vuelto, ¿Te has quedado en Hogwarts? -preguntó la señora Weasley mientras servía otro vaso de zumo.

-No, he ido a ver a Andrómeda Tonks -sintió el ambiente tensarse-, después de todo Teddy es mi ahijado.

-Oh, tenemos un padrino baboso -dijo Charlie para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Todos estaban tristes y cansados, pero había que ayudar a George y a Molly a salir adelante que eran los que peor la llevaban.

-Por si quieres saber, Ginny, Ron y Hermione están arriba -comentó Bill; Harry asintió y subió las escaleras, primero pasó por la habitación de Ginny y como no había nadie siguió subiendo hasta la habitación que compartía con Ron cada vez que se quedaba en La Madriguera.

Entró a la habitación y vio a Ron y Hermione sentados sobre la cama y a Ginny sentada en el piso, los tres dejaron de hablar cuando lo vieron entrar.

-Te presento a la nueva pareja de tórtolos, dan asco -comentó Ginny cuando él cerró la puerta.

-Ya era hora, ¿no? -Harry y Ginny rieron mientras la nueva pareja se sonrojaba, aumentando la risa de los otros dos.

-¿A dónde has ido? -preguntó Hermione, quierendo desviar el tema.

-A la casa de Andrómeda Tonks.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Podría haberte acompañado -comentó Ginny.

-Es algo que necesitaba hacer solo.

Hermione notó las miradas que se dirigían Harry y Ginny, por lo que casi arrastró a Ron hacia la cocina.

-Sabes que pueden contar conmigo, ¿no? -Ginny se levantó y se paró frente a Harry.

-Lo sé, pero es algo que en verdad quería hacer solo, lo siento -la pelirroja asintió comprendiendo- ¿Cómo estás?

Ginny se abrazó a la cintura de Harry y suspiró, él respondió el abrazo, había extrañado tanto eso.

-No lo sé, es todo muy raro, cuando llegamos George no dijo nada, solo subió a su habitación y no volvió a salir, sé que él la está pasando peor que nosotros, después de todo era su gemelo, mamá no para de hacer cosas, ni siquiera se sentó.

-Es difícil para ella, después de todo es su hijo.

Harry sintió que Ginny se abrazaba más fuerte y cuando se dio cuenta la pelirroja estaba llorando, era la primera vez que la veía llorar, siempre había sido fuerte, pero la situación la superaba.

-Los voy a extrañar tanto.

-Y yo, pero todos fueron conscientes de que podían morir y todos murieron como verdaderos héroes.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados durante varios minutos, no hablaban, lo único que cortaba el silencio eran sus respiraciones, necesitaban la tranquilidad del otro, sentir que estaba, y que estaba bien, después de tantos meses de incertidumbre, de no saber absolutamente nada del otro, eran felices con solo estar abrazados, eran los pequeños detalles que se podían apreciar después de tanta desesperación, miedo y guerra.

-Te extrañé tanto -susurró Harry.

Ginny se enderezó y lo besó, un simple beso hizo que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, el azabache bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y la acercó más a él, necesitaba esa cercanía, el beso poco a poco se intensificó, pero se separaron hasta que pasara a más.

-Te amo.

-Yo te amo mucho más.

No necesitaron decirse nada para saber que por fin iban a poder estar juntos sin problema alguno.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero poder volver a actualizar el martes, pero no hago ninguna promesa. Me gustaría saber que piensan del fic, así que yo sería muy feliz si me dejan algún comentario.**

**Cualquier duda puede contactarme en mi página de facebook: _KamiiLupinBlack_**

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Abrazó a Fleur y la atrajo hacia él, necesitaba tenerla cerca. Habían decidido quedarse en La Madriguera por eso noche, habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para dejar solos a Molly y Arthur, aunque el resto de sus hermanos también se encontraban en la casa sentía que si se iba a fallar como hermano e hijo mayor, así que le propuso a su esposa pasar esa noche allí, y ella comprendiendo la situación aceptó.

Bill todavía no asimilaba que uno de sus hermanos no iba a volver, iba a ser tan raro ver solo a George, siempre estaban juntos, era muy raro verlos separados, pero lamentablemente iban a tener que acostumbrarse a ver solo a uno. Sabía que iban a tener que ayudar a George, perder a un hermano era horrible, pero perder a un gemelo era mucho peor, era tan especial el vínculo que compartían.

-No tienes que ser siempre tan fuerte, tienes que permitirte llorar -suspiró, Fleur tenía razón, es que simplemente no se permitió llorar frente a sus hermanos.

Bill enterró su cabeza en el cabello rubio de su esposa y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran a mares, había estado aguantando el llanto todo el día y en verdad necesitaba descargarse.

-Sabes que conmigo no tienes que fingir, te amo simplemente por quien eres.

* * *

Se sentía tan horrible, sentía que le faltaba una parte de si mismo, su otra mitad. Era como si hubieran agarrado su alma y la hubieran partido literalmente en dos, llevándose la otra parte para nunca volver a traerla. Había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior y todo ese día en la habitación que había compartido con Fred mientras vivían en La Madriguera, ni siquiera había salido para comer, y eso que sus hermanos habían insistido, no les había respondido, pero cuando Ginny llamó a la puerta casi furiosa, contestó con un seco_ "No quiero salir, déjenme solo"_ luego escuchó la voz de Harry, así que suponía que se la había llevado.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y que los demás también la estaban pasando mal y que estaban tristes, pero el que él sentía era un dolor distinto, y esperaba que su familia comprendiera eso, aunque evidentemente no lo hacían porque alguien no dejaba de tocar la puerta.

-¡Quiero estar solo!

-Sé que si, pero tienes que comer algo, hablar con alguien, no te hace bien aislarte.

-Pasa, Harry.

Sabía que Harry podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, había perdido suficiente gente en su vida como para entender ese sentimiento de vacío que había en su pecho, odiaba tanto sentirse así, su vida siempre había pasado entre risas, habían sido muy pocos los momentos donde no habían hecho un chiste sobre algo con su hermano, casi contados con los dedos de una mano.

Harry dejó un plato de comida que seguramente había enviado su madre sobre la mesa de luz y se sentó en la otra cama que había en la habitación.

-Sé que es doloroso y duro, pero no puedes aislarte del mundo, tienes que ayudar a tu madre a salir de esto también, sabes que a Fred no le hubiera gustado verte así, sin salir, sin comer, sin reír, como a ti no te hubiera gustado verlo así a él.

George suspiró pero no dijo nada, sabía que el azabache tenía razón, que no podía seguir así. Harry se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y luego se fue, tomó el plato con comida y probó algunos bocados, no era lo que habitualmente comía, pero por lo menos tenía algo en es estómago.

* * *

Hermione suspiró abrazada a Ron, habían pasado solo dos días desde la batalla en Hogwarts, pero parecían semanas, habían sucedido tantas cosas, personalmente, ella y Ron habían estado conversando, el pelirrojo se había reído cuando ella le contaba sobre los celos que había sentido cuando él salía con Lavander, y Ron le confesó que lo hacía para ponerla celosa, al fin y al cabo el plan había funcionado.

En ese momento se encontraban en La Madriguera, luego de tantos meses de estar corriendo y escondiéndose podían estar tranquilos, dormir cuantas horas querían, comer lo que querían. Sinceramente la habían pasado mal, pero luego se iban a empezar a ver las recompensas. Un mundo sin un Señor Tenebroso, sin miedo de salir y no volver, o ir al trabajo y tener miedo de volver y ver la Marca Tenebrosa encima de tu casa.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En todo lo bueno que hicimos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde el día de la batalla y el clima estaba más alegre, menos tenso, aunque Percy seguía sintiéndose culpable, después de todo Fred había muerto por su culpa, odiaba sentirse así, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

-¿En qué piensas?

Miró a Audrey, la conocía hace relativamente poco, pero la quería mucho, la amaba en realidad. Percy suspiró y ella frunció el ceño.

-Tienes que dejar de sentirte culpable, porque nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa.

Audrey se había enterado de la existencia del Mundo Mágico el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Percy estaba con ella cuando llegó un Patronus avisando que Voldemort se dirigía al castillo, obviamente ella se había asustado al ver aparecer una bola de luz que hablaba, en ese momento ambos estaban histéricos, Audrey a punto de desmayarse y Percy estaba entre que le explicaba todo a su novia o salía corriendo hacia el castillo. El pelirrojo pudo tranquilizarse un poco y le explicó todo lo que pudo a Audrey, que él era un mago, que no trabajaba en el Ministerio de Economía, si no en el Ministerio de Magia, que estaban en guerra y que probablemente esa sea la última Batalla que pelearían, entonces, él la besó y salió del departamento, dejando a la chica más histérica que antes y con un millón de preguntas por hacer.

-Lo sé, es que me es imposible pensar en que no veré a Fred otra vez, incluso quiero que me haga una broma, cualquier cosa.

Audrey suspiró sin saber que decir, después de todo no conocía a los hermanos de Percy, lo abrazó y se quedaron así un rato mientras él se tranquilizaba.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry pasó una semana tranquilo, había estado pensando que hacer con la casa que su padrino le había heredado, también había estado discutiendo con Ron y Hermione sobre que iban a hacer con sus vidas, si iban a volver a Hogwarts o iban a formarse en alguna carrera, pero no habían decidido nada, todavía no habían empezado a reconstruir el castillo y los tres querían estar por lo menos una semana tranquilos, recuperando el sueño de los meses anteriores y los kilos perdidos.

Harry volvió a la realidad cuando Molly, desde la cocina, gritó que la ayudaran a poner la mesa para almorzar, ese día había planeado ir a casa de Andrómeda Tonks, a ver a su ahijado, estaba pensando en decirle a Ginny, Ron y Hermione si querían acompañarlo, se habían molestado cuando había ido por primera vez sin ellos, aunque no hayan dicho mucho, habían acordado pasar algunos días en paz.

Entró a la cocina y vio a su novia y a su mejor amiga ayudando con el almuerzo.

-A ustedes las estaba buscando.

-¿Qué es lo que desea comunicarnos, señor Potter? -dijo Ginny haciendo reír a su novio.

-Quedé con la señora Tonks que hoy iba ir a visitarlos, y pensé que quizás querían venir conmigo.

-Claro, estoy ansiosa por conocer a Ted -exlamó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Y yo, voy a decirle a Ron -en ese instante el pelirrojo entró en la cocina.

-¿Qué iban a decirme?

Hermione le explicó a su novio el plan de Harry, mientras ponían los platos en la mesa, ahora los cuatro estaban ansiosos por ir a ver al pequeño Lupin, era la prueba viviente de los sacrificios que hubo que hacer en la guerra, por lo menos el pequeño iba a crecer rodeado de afecto, no como lo había hecho Harry, se había propuesto darle una buena infancia, a pesar de no tener a sus padres para que lo acompañen y lo vean crecer.

El almuerzo pasó y la tarde fue corriendo, cuando dieron las tres, los cuatros amigos ya estaban preparados para desaparecer.

-Mándenle un saludo a Andrómeda, y digánle que está invitada a cenar cualquier día que quiera -les comentó Molly mientras los saludaba.

-Le diremos.

Se tomaron de las manos y aparecieron frente a la casa de los Tonks, Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y se encaminaron a la puerta, tocaron dos veces y luego de unos segundos, Andrómeda Tonks abrió la puerta, llevaba a Teddy en brazos, que en ese momento tenía el cabello castaño, igual a su padre.

-¡Han llegado! Pasen -se notaba que la mujer estaba agotada, hacerse cargo de un bebé sola debía ser cansador, contando que había perdido a toda su familia.

Entraron a la gran casa, en el living ahora había una pequeña cuna, que seguramente era la que usaba Teddy para dormir sus siestas.

-Ustedes deben ser Ron y Ginny Weasley -dijo a los dos pelirrojos que asintieron-, y tú debes ser Hermione Granger -la castaña asintió-. Tomen asiento, como si fuera su casa. Harry, ten a Teddy, voy por té.

Harry tomó al pequeño bebé en brazos y se sentó junto a Ginny, mientras Andrómeda salía por una puerta, que seguramente era la cocina.

-Es igual a Remus -susurró Ginny mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a verlo, Ron lo miraba como si en su vida hubiera visto un bebé, Hermione estaba claramente emocionada, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a largar a llorar, él la abrazó y se contuvo el comentario de porque estaba por llorar.

-¿Puedo cargarlo? -preguntó Ginny, Harry asintió y se lo pasó, Teddy se acomodó en sus brazos y cambió su cabello a pelirrojo, haciendo que los otros tres se sorprendan.

Harry sonrió ante la imagen de Ginny cargando a su ahijado, se la imaginaba cargando a un pequeño azabache, hijo de los dos, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

-¿Te imaginas cargando a un niño con cabello azabache y ojos avellana? -le susurró Harry al oído. Ginny sonrió y se volteo para darle un suave beso.

-Es uno de mis sueños más recurrentes.

Voltearon a ver a Andrómeda cuando entró a la habitación, la mujer sonrió al ver a los dos parejas abrazadas, después de todo la guerra había dejado más cosas buenas de las que ella creía.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin los capítulos empiezan a ser más largos, desde ahora empieza definitivamente el fic, terminaron los capítulos introductorios, espero que les guste.**

**¡Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol en el jardín de La Madriguera, no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habían vuelto de la casa de Andrómeda Tonks, de ahora en más iban a tratar de ir una vez por semana a ver al pequeño Teddy.

Vieron salir de la casa a Ron y Hermione, iban caminando tomados de las manos, para Harry aún era un poco extraño verlos juntos, pero sabía que a ambos les había costado mucho mostrar sus sentimientos, por lo que estaba muy feliz por ellos.

-Ha venido Kingsley y quiere hablar contigo -dijo Hermione a Harry.

-En realidad quiere decirnos algo a todos, pero algo en específico a ti -comentó Ron.

-Entonces vamos.

Los cuatro caminaron los metros que los separaban de la casa pensando que podía ser lo que les quería decir el ex auror. Entraron a la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala donde, efectivamente, se encontraba Kingsley.

-Buenas tardes muchachos, perdón por venir sin avisar.

-No es molestia, ¿Quieres un café? Mi madre ha ido al Callejón Diagon a hacer unas compras -dijo Ginny saludándolo.

-Me encantaría.

Ginny y Hermione fueron a la cocina a preparar café para todos mientras los tres hombres tomaban asiento.

-Que honor tener al Ministro de Magia sentado frente a mi -bromeó Harry.

-Ya has hablado con los dos anteriores Ministros, además a mi me conoces hace tiempo.

-Es verdad, la diferencia es que tanto Fudge como Scrimgeour eran unos idiotas -los tres rieron, en ese momento Ginny y Hermione entraron con las tazas de café en las manos.

-Ahora si por lo que vine, seguramente Percy o Arthur se los comentarán esta noche, pero antes quería venir personalmente a comentarselos. Hogwarts junto al Ministerio está organizando un funeral en homenaje a los caídos de la Batalla, tanto de la primera como la segunda, y me gustaría que alguno de ustedes tres -dijo señalando a Harry, Ron y Hermione-, dijera alguna palabras, sería preferible que lo hicieras tú, Harry, ya que todos sabemos que los reporteros no te dejaran tranquilo hasta que declares sobre todo lo que sucedió. El homenaje se realizará en los terrenos de Hogwarts dentro de dos días, mañana por la mañana saldrá en El Profeta, y la profesora McGonagall se encargará de enviar lechuzas a todas las familias que tuvieron, por mínima que sea, participación en la Batalla o hicieron algo por impedir que los Carrow hagan daño a los alumnos, mientras Snape era director.

»También quería decirles que la próxima semana van a empezar los juicios contra los mortífagos que pudimos capturar. Sería muy bueno que ustedes tres pudieran asistir, ya que probablemente sepan o hayan visto cosas que nosotros no, además si saben de alguien que no está entre los acusados, pueden denunciarlo, en estos días les enviaré la lista de todos.

-Está bien, trataremos de ir los tres, y sobre lo del discurso, cuenta conmigo -dijo Harry.

-Bueno, esto es todo de mi parte, tengo que volver al Ministerio, nos vemos -Kingsley saludó a los cuatro jóvenes y se fue por la chimenea.

Como Kingsley les había dicho, a la mañana siguiente cuando llegó el correo también llegó una lechuza de Hogwarts invitándolos al homenaje de los caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, Harry había estado pensando que podía decir y no se le ocurría nada, nunca había sido bueno con esas cosas, había pensado en pedirle ayuda a Ginny o Hermione, que al ser mujeres, por ahí se les ocurría algo lindo que decir.

El día pasó tranquilo, habían decidido quedarse en La Madriguera, ya que al día siguiente iban a salir temprano y no sabía a que hora iban a volver. La noche cayó y todos se fueron a dormir temprano, el homenaje empezaba cerca de las nueve de la mañana y habían decidido llegar treinta minutos antes por si había que ayudar con algo o por si sucedía algún inconveniente.

A las siete de la mañana todos empezaron a levantarse, desayunaron tranquilamente y empezaron a cambiarse de acuerdo a la ocasión, a las ocho y cuarto estaban todos listos y de a poco empezaron a aparecerse, empezaron a caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta llegar al castillo, aún no había comenzado la reconstrucción, pero los escombros y ladrillos más grandes los habían sacado. No muy lejos de donde se encontraban vieron a Hagrid, por lo que Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se separaron de los demás y se dirigieron hacia el semigigante.

-Hola Hagrid.

-¡Chicos! Que bueno verlos -el semigigante abrazó a los cuatro jóvenes-. Ya está casi todo listo para el homenaje, Kingsley ha llegado hace rato, y también vino parte del cuerpo de aurores, por precaución más que otra cosa.

-¿Y dónde han preparado todo? -preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-Del otro lado del castillo, ha tenido que ser algo alejado, más que nada porque la tierra esta algo inestable aún y hay mucho barro, si quieren vayan, yo tengo que ir a buscar una cosa.

Le hicieron caso a Hagrid, empezaron a rodear el castillo y se dieron cuenta que de ha a poco estaba empezando a llegar la gente. A lo lejos vieron a la familia Weasley junto a Andrómeda, así que se dirigieron hacia allbí. Se acercaron y vieron a Molly con el pequeño Teddy en brazos, al estar rodeado de pelirrojos tenía el cabello de ese color.

-Buen día señora Tonks, ¿Cómo le va? -saludó Harry.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Andrómeda -dijo la mujer antes de saludarlo.

-Hola Teddy -Harry se acercó a su ahijado que le hizo una mueca-, está bien, te dejo con Molly.

De a poco terminaron de llegar los invitados, Harry se la pasó saludando gente y recibiendo felicitaciones por la gran hazaña que había cometido. Todos fueron tomando asiento y cuando estaban todos en sus lugares, Kingsley empezó a hablar.

-Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar un nuevo comienzo, para dar fin a una guerra que duró años y años, años donde la muerte estaba demasiado presente, donde reinaba el dolor y el sufrimiento, pero hoy damos fin a eso y damos comienzo a nuevos caminos y nuevas oportunidades, pero también vamos a rendir homenaje a todos aquellos que nos dejaron durante estos años -Kingsley levantó su varita, detrás de él apareció una gran columna de mármol-. Al ser Hogwarts el escenario de la más grande y sangrienta batalla que ha visto el Mundo Mágico durante muchos años, parecía propisio hacer aquí el homenaje.

»La noche del dos y la madrugada del tres de mayo serán siempre recordadas como la fecha de la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero de ahora en más, también serán recordadas como "El día de la Victoria".

En la columna de mármol habían aparecido uno a uno los nombres de todos las paresonas que habían fallecido luchando tanto en la primera, como en la segunda guerra.

-Ahora me gustaría hacer entrega de las Orden del Merlín de Tercera Clase a las siguientes personas, cuando mencione su nombre suban al escenario por favor.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras del nuevo Ministro, ya que nadie sabía que serían entregadas Ordenes de Merlín.

-Las siguientes medallas son para: Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Anthony Goldstein, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Ernie Mcmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Flyn-Fletchley, Katie Bell, Lavander Brown, Lee Jordan, Michael Corner, Oliver Wood, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bones y Terry Boot. Todos participaron de esta guerra y del Ejército de Dumbledore, por eso se les entrega la Orden de Merlín Tercera Clase.

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir mientras los nombrados terminaban de subir al escenario y se les eran enregadas sus medallas.

-Las siguientes son para: Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey, que recibe en su nombre Dennis Creevey, William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percival Weasley, Fred Weasley, que recibe junto a la suya, George Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fleur Delacour y Minerva McGonagall, que a partir de este momento es oficialmente directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

»Las siguientes Ordenes son póstumas, la monetización correspondiente será donada a disintos edificios del Mundo Mágico, tanto para su reconstrucción o su mantenimiento, son para: Caradoc Dearborn, Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance y Marlene McKinnon, todos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que fallecieron durante la primera guerra. Siguen Alice y Frank Longbottom, que hace 17 años fueron torturados hasta la locura, ambos aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix, recibe en su nombre, Neville Longbottom. Luego es el turno de Fabian y Gideon Prewett, ambos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, fueron asesinados a sangre fría durante la primera guerra, recibe en su nombre, Molly Weasley.

»La siguiente es para Remus Lupin, miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix, murio en la Batalla de Hogwarts y es el primer hombre lobo en recibir una Orden de Merlín, recibe Andrómeda Tonks en nombre de Ted Lupin. La que sigue es para Nymphadora Tonks, miembro de la Orden del Fénix y parte del cuerpo de aurores del Ministerio de Magia, también fallecida en la Batalla de Hogwarts, recibe Andrómeda Tonks en nombre de Ted Lupin. Todos los nombrados anteriormente reciben la Orden de Merlín Segunda Clase.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir, esta vez algunos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Las próximas son para James y Lily Potter que arriesgaron su vida en la primera guerra, ambos fueron miembros de la Orden del Fénix y James Potter fue parte del cuerpo de aurores, recibe en su nombre, Harry Potter.

»Hace casi 17 años fue encarcelado un hombre inocente en Azkaban, inculpado de asesinar a trece muggles y a Peter Pettigrew, también de traicionar a la familia Potter, siendo complicé de su muerte, por lo que hoy, se le piden disculpas públicas al señor Sirius Black, fallecido en el año 1996 en el Departamento de Misterios, será compensado con una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase y una monetización correspondiente al sueldo de auror de los anteriores 16 años, recibe todo en su nombre, Harry Potter ahijado y heredero de las pertenencias de Sirius Black.

Todos lo que sabían sobre la inocencia de Sirius estallaron en aplausos, Harry le dio un breve abrazo a Kingsley y le susurró las gracias, era muy importante para él que la Comunidad Mágica sepa que su padrino no era un traidor.

-La siguiente Orden es para el ex jefe del Departamento de Aurores, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, fallecido el pasado julio luchando contra Lord Voldemort, la monetización correspondiente será donada al Departamento de Aurores para la próxima ampliación del mismo y nuevo material.

»Las siguientes son para, probablemente las tres personas más conocidas e importantes del Mundo Mágico, miembros fundadores del Ejército de Dumbledore, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Absolutamente todos rompieron en aplausos, los tres mencionados subieron al escenario y recibieron su medalla, luego Harry se acercó hacia donde estaba Kingsley y empezó a hablar.

-Me siento obligado a decir unas palabras, el motivo por el cual estamos aquí no es el mejor, pero como ya dijo el señor Ministro, hoy damos comienzo a una nueva era, donde podemos empezar de cero, donde no nos tenemos que sentir amenazados. La mayoría de los presentes perdió a alguien en esta guerra, y se más que nadie que no es para nada fácil, que no dan ganas de seguir adelante, pero justamente por esas personas hay que seguir, porque muchos arriesgaron sus vidas para un mundo mejor, entre todos tenemos que volver a salir adelante y reconstruir nuestras vidas. Una vez mi padrino me dijo que el mundo no está dividido en buenas personas y mortífagos, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, lo importante es el lado por el que elegimos actuar, y espero, de todo corazón, que este nuevo mundo esté llenó de luz.

Todos volvieron a estallar en aplausos, la mayoría lloraba, ya sea por lo dicho o por el recuerdo de algún ser querido. Los tres amigos volvieron a sus asientos.

-Muy bien dicho. Antes de que puedan visitar a los caídos la directora McGonagall quiere decir una cosa.

La profesora intercambió lugar con Kingsley y empezó a hablar.

-Como sabrán y se habrán dado cuenta, el castillo está destruído casi en su totalidad, por lo que todas las personas que quieran ayudar a reconstruírlo serán bienvenidas, para poder intentar empezar el curso el 1 de septiembre, igual que todos los años. También quería decir que todos aquellos alumnos que este año tendrían que estar terminando su séptimo año son bienvenido de regresar en septiembre para poder terminarlo, y los estudiantes de los demás años pasarán a su año correspondientes, mientras que los alumnos que tendrían que haber rendido los TIMO serán tomados en el primer mes del curso.

Con esas palabras se dio por finalizada la ceremiona y todas las familias pudieron visitar las tumbas de sus familiares. Los Weasley se dirigieron a la de Fred; Molly y George no podían dejar de llorar, aunque todos lloraban, los que peor estaban eran ellos dos. Luego de estar unos minutos allí, Harry se dirigió a las tumbas de Remus y Tonks.

-Ustedes tendrían que estar aquí, tendrían que estar con Teddy, por eso les prometo que lo voy a cuidar con mi vida, como si fuera mi propio hijo, prometo que no le va a faltar nada y que siempre va a saber quienes fueron sus padres y va a estar orgullosos de ustedes.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Se que tarde muchisimo, pero no tenia inspiracion, por eso les dejo este capitulo, que es mas largo.**

**¡Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Luego de varios días de juicios, idas y venidas al Ministerio, periodistas queriendo saber la sentencia de los mortífagos, acusaciones inesperadas, otras no tanto, todo había terminado.

Sorpresivamente para el resto del mundo mágico, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy no habían ido a Azkaban, ya que Harry había declarado a su favor, después de todo, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, estaba vivo gracias a ellos. Pero para desgracia de Narcissa, había demasiada evidencia para salvar a Lucius de Azkaban, aunque para su suerte, solo le habían dado seis meses de condena. A Harry le alcanzaba con que se sienta miserable al perder el respeto y la dignidad de su apellido.

Una acusación sorpresiva había sido la de Harry a Dolores Umbridge, la denuncia era por prácticas poco disciplinarias, mostrando como evidencia la cicatriz de su mano que decía _"No debo decir mentiras"_, mientras que Ron, Hermione y Ginny, declararon ser testigos de que la mujer iba a usar una maldición imperdonable en un alumno menor de edad y en las instalaciones del colegio. También fue acusada por crímenes contra muggles, donde miembros del Ministerio salieron a testificar, por lo que, para suerte de muchos, había sido enviada a Azkaban.

En ese momento, los cuatro se encontraban en la oficina de Kingsley, el hombre hace ya varios días les había dicho que quería hablar con ellos, pero al haber tantas cosas por hacer, no tenían el tiempo suficiente.

-Lamento que se atrasara tanto esta reunión -comenzó Kingsley-, pero, como sabran, el Ministerio es un desastre.

-No hay problema.

-Quería hablar, principalmente, con ustedes tres -dijo señalando a Harry, Ron y Hermione-. Se que pueden volver a recursar el año entero que perdieron, o como saben, rendir el examen EXTASIS, sin tener que volver al colegio. Lo que yo quería, era proponerles un puesto en el Ministerio.

Ante lo dicho por Kingsley, los cuatro se sorprendieron mucho, sabían que tenían cierto privilegio, pero de ahí a ya tener un puesto asegurado, era demasiado.

-Me gustaría que los tres sean parte del cuerpo de Aurores. También se que a tí, Hermione, te interesan las leyes, por lo que, si no quieres ser Auror, puedes tener un puesto en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de la Ley Mágica. Decidan lo que decidan, va a estar bien para mi.

-Creo que va a ser mejor que lo piensen y luego contesten -dijo Ginny, al ver que los tres no sabían que responder.

-Por ahora, me conformo con eso.

Salieron de la oficina de Kingsley y partieron hacia La Madriguera, cuando llegaron vieron a Bill y Fleur sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Luego de saludar, acompañaron a la pareja.

-¿Ya han terminado con los juicios?

-Por suerte si, ya era agotador -contestó Hermione, se la veía cansada, sumando al hecho de que aún no recuparaba su figura natural, todavía le faltaban algunos kilos y le faltaba color a su piel. Huír de Voldemort era una buena dieta.

-Oye Bill, el otrodía estuve pensando en una cosa y tu puedes ayudarme -Bill le hizo un gesto indicando que le hablara-. Por lo poco que Sirius y Remus me dijeron, al cumplir los diescisiete años yo tendría que recibir la herencia de los Potter. No es que me falte dinero, pero tampoco quiero que el banco se quede con él.

-Tendría que ver bien todo, pero por lo que sé, así es -contestó el pelirrojo a su cuñado-. Al estar el Mundo Mágico regido por Voldemort las cosas no eran fáciles, pero ni bien sepa algo te lo comunicaré.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades para sacarse los juicios de la cabeza definitivamente, ninguno quiso comentar nada sobre la propuesta de Kingsley, ya que no tenían una respuesta clara aún.

* * *

Entre todo lo que había sucedido, junio empezaba a asomar, y con ello, el calor. Los árboles que había en los alrededores de La Madriguera eran muy buenos para recostarse bajo ellos y no sufrir el calor. En ese momento, Harry y Ginny se encontraban allí, disfrutando el día y la paz.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que nunca hemos tenido una cita? -preguntó Ginny mientras seguía acostada con los ojos cerrados.

-Es cierto, que mal pareja, Dios -decía Harry mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la pelirroja-. Te propongo algo, vayamos a cenar mañana, pero al mundo muggle, sin magia, sin cotilleos, sin periodistas, solo nosotros dos.

-Oh, me encanta -dijo Ginny, esta vez recuperándose y sentándose a horcadas de su novio. Le estaba dando un beso cuando escuchó carraspear a alguien, cuando se dio vuelta y vio a Ron volvió a besar a Harry.

-Estoy aquí.

-¿Por qué no vas con Hermione a darte algunos besos apasionados? El lago es otra buena opción, agua, poca ropa, ustedes dos solos.

Harry miró la cara de su amiga y vio que estaba completamente roja, al igual que las orejas de Ron. En cambio, él y Ginny sonreían por la cara de los otros dos.

-Ya, cállense -Ron terminó de decir eso y Hermione lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo de ahí.

-Soledad, tan amada soledad -la pelirroja a penas pudo darle un beso a Harry, que otra vez había alguien carraspeando, pero esta vez era George-. Creo que me gustaría tener esa cena hoy.

-Concuerdo contigo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Se que no actualizo hace millones de años, pero el colegio me consume, no tengo inspiración para nada, así que perdón si no es un buen capítulo.**

**¡Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Ginny estaba terminando de preparse, con Harry habían pasado por muchas cosas, pero nunca habían podido ir a cenar a ningún lugar, y ahora que por fin todo estaba en paz quería disfrutar a su novio sin que ningún maniatico asesino fuera tras él.

Estaba terminando de peinarse, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Si eres Harry ya te he dicho que no te quería ver hasta las ocho.

-No soy tu novio, pero son las ocho y tu madre quiere sacarte una foto -dijo Hermione al otro lado de la puerta-. Oh, estás muy bella.

Cuando Ginny salió de la habitación se encontró con su amiga parada frente a ella. La pelirroja llevaba un corto vestido negro, era muy sencillo, el único detalle que tenía era que tenía la espalda abierta hasta unos centímetros más arriba de donde comenzaba su trasero.

-No pienso bajar las escaleras con estos zapatos puestos -dijo la pelirroja haciendo reír a su amiga.

Eran unos zapatos negros, pero con el taco muy alto, y Ginny no era de las chicas que vivía encima de tacones, por lo que estaba poco acostumbrada a usarlos y no pensaba arriesgarse a bajar las escaleras y romperse la cabeza.

Llegó a la cocina y vio a Harry sentando en uno de los sillones hablando con Bill, llevaba un pantalón de jean, una camisa negra y zapatos negros. Estaba muy guapo.

-Oh Ginny, estás preciosa -dijo su madre al verla bajar, se apoyó en ella y se puso los zapatos, con ellos llegaba a la altura de Harry-. Déjame sacarte una foto.

-Estás muy guapa -el pelinegro se acercó, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso, cuando se separaron los sorprendió el flash de la cámara- ¿Vamos?

-Si, vamos -Ginny sacó a Harry de la sala, donde Bill se reía porque se había sonrojado.

Se aparecieron en un callejón del Londres muggle, las calle de la ciudad estaban pobladas, cada uno estaba en su mundo, y aunque sabían que había gente al rededor no terminaban de prestar atención a lo que pasaba fuera de su pequeño mundo, cosa que Harry y Ginny agradecían muchísimo. Nada de el Elegido. Nada de héroes de guerra. Nada de entrevistas. Nada. Sólo ellos dos.

Harry condujo a Ginny por unas calles hasta llegar a un lindo restaurant. Era chico, sencillo, pero muy acogedor. Dieron el nombre de la reserva y fueron a sentarse a su mesa, les dejaron los menú y el mozo los dejó a solas.

-Gracias por traerme -dijo Ginny a Harry-. Nunca he venido al Londres muggle sin mis padres, y tampoco he recorrido mucho el lugar.

-Yo tampoco, la primera vez que vine fue con Hagrid, cuando me dijo que era un mago -comentó-. Así que podemos ir a recorrer después de cenar.

-Me parece perfecto.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba sola, estaba en medio de un bosque que no reconocía, tenía solo su varita en mano, no veía por ningún lado ni a Harry ni a Ron. Estaba empezando a asustarse. Escucha un ruido y rápidamente se da vuelta apuntando con su varita. Que completamente paralizada al ver a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Bellatrix.

Sentía que sus pies estaban pegados al piso, que la habían hechizado y no podía hablar, sentía un frío en su espalda que la dejaba muy intranquila, pero sentía una quemazón bastante fuerte en su brazo, donde estaba la inscripción que la mujer le había hecho. Veía a la bruja acercarse cada vez más a ella. Cada vez sentía su cuerpo más y más rígido, como si fuera de hielo. Cuando la mujer levantó su varita Hermione despertó abruptamente.

Respiró profundamente para intentar tranquilizarse, sentía su cara mojada, por lo que estaba segura de que estaba llorando, miró a todos lados queriendo saber donde estaba, enseguida reconoció el lugar, era la Madriguera y esa era la habitación que compartía con Ginny, sólo que la pelirroja no estaba en ese momento.

Era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que dormía sola en una habitación, los últimos días estaba compartiendo habitación con su amiga, antes estuvo casi un año compartiendo la carpa con Harry y Ron, y antes con sus compañeras de Hogwarts. Ya no podía dormir sola.

Intentando no hacer mucho ruido salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Ron. Sabía que Harry y Ginny aún no habían vuelto de su cita porque la pelirroja no estaba en su habitación, además se había ido a dormir temprano y no creía que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo. Abrió la puerta y vio a su novio profundamente dormido, todavía sin hacer ruido intentó despertarlo, este, aún alerta por la guerra vivida hace poco tiempo despertó exaltado.

-¿Qué pasó Hermione? ¿Estás bien? -dijo al ver los rastros de lágrimas que había en su cara.

-No -contestó la castaña volviendo a llorar.

Ron la abrazó fuertemente e hizo que se sentara en su cama, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Hermione logró tranquilizarse y por fin pudo explicarle a su novio lo que le había sucedido, él volvió a tranquilizarla y le recordó que ya nadie le podía hacer daño, que ya todo había terminado.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Ron se sorprendió un poco por la propuesta, pero enseguida le dijo que si y le hizo un lugar. Hermione prometió varias veces que se iba a ir antes de que su madre despierte para que no haya problemas y Ron contestó que eran novios y que era normal que durmieran juntos, logrando que Hermione se sonroje.

* * *

Harry y Ginny llegaron más tarde de lo que habían acordado con Molly, le habían prometido a esta que como mucho iban a estar a la medianoche en la casa, y cuando entraron eran casi las dos de la mañana. Ginny con los zapatos en la mano y tratando de no hacer subió a su habitación y se asustó al no ver a Hermione, cosa que le hizo saber rápidamente a Harry. Ambos subieron con varita en mano, primero querían cerciorarse de que Ron estuviera en su habitación, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a la pareja dormida en la cama del pelirrojo.

-Visto y considerando la situación, está invitado a dormir en mi habitación señor Potter -le susurró Ginny a su novio, haciéndo que a este le de un escalofrío.

Bajaron en silencio las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de la jóven. Harry no había agarrado su piyama, por lo que sólo se quitó lo que tenía y salió del baño, donde se había descambiado para no molestar a la pelirroja, cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación, Ginny se estaba terminando de poner su remera, por lo que había visto toda su espalda blanca, llena de pecas y sin brasier. Intentando ignorar ese detalle se acostó abrazando a la pelirroja, quedándose dormido rápidamente.

Un rayo de sol le dio en los ojos y los abrió, sintió a alguien a su lado y recordó que la noche anterior había dormido con Ginny porque Hermione estaba durmiendo con Ron en su cuarto. Intentando no despertar a la pelirroja se levantó de la cama, la jóven estaba profundamente dormida, el corto pantalón de vestir estaba levantado un par de centímetros, al igual que su remera, tratando de no hacer caso a eso, tomó su ropa y salió de la habitación. Empezó a subir las escaleras cuando escuchó a alguien que bajaba, alarmado vio que no podía esconderse en ningún lugar, pero para su suerte era Hermione que bajaba de su habitación y no Molly.

-No te he visto -le dijo la castaña a Harry un poco sonrojada.

-Ni yo a tí.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Ya casi era la hora de la cena, la señora Weasley estaba terminando de cocinar, Arthur y George ya estaban sentados en la mesa, Ginny estaba escribiendo una carta en una mesilla del salón, mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la habitación del segundo. Cuando Molly llamó a todos a cenar, estos bajaron y Ginny fue a sentarse a la cocina. La matriarca Weasley empezó a servir la comida mientras Arthur contaba su día en el trabajo, George miraba su plato como si estuviera pensando algo.

-Con Ron y Hermione decidimos que llegó el momento de contarles cual fue la misión que nos encomendó Dumbledore y que estuvimos haciendo todos estos meses -empezó a hablar Harry llamando la atención de los cuatro Weasley-. No hemos querido decirlo antes porque necesitabamos desconectarnos un poco de todo eso. He hablado con la profesora McGonagall para hacer una reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore, también le he dicho a Kingsley si podía ir, ya que hay información muy importante que puede ser de ayuda o que puede unir varios puntos que por ahí no entendían. Nos parecía justo que ustedes también sepan lo que ocurrió, ya que pusimos en juego sus vidas.

-Debo reconocer que nos han sorprendido, pero si ustedes creen que es lo correcto los escucharemos -contestó Arthur.

-Creímos que lo más cómodo para todos era hacer la reunión un fin de semana, así que este sábado la profesora McGonagall nos espera en el colegio -habló esta vez Hermione.

* * *

El sábado finalmente llegó, habían quedado con la profesora McGonagall que iban a estar a las dos de la tarde en el colegio. Esta había conectado la chimeneade su nuevo despacho con la casa de los Weasley, así que no tenían problema con tener que aparecerse en las afueras del colegio.

El matrimonio Weasley, Bill, Fleur, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry y Hermione fueron pasando uno a uno por la chimenea para aparecer en Hogwarts. La profesora McGonagall estaba en el despacho junto con Kingsley cuando estos aparecieron.

-Buenas tardes profesora -saludó Harry-. Ministro -Kingsley rió ante lo dicho por el muchacho-. Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore. Profesor Snape.

-Buenas tardes Harry -saludó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-Potter -Harry había pedido a la profesora, con el aval del profesor Dumbledore, que pusiera el retrato de este.

-Viendo que estamos todos, si ustedes quieren podemos empezar -dijo McGonagall.

-Si, claro -empezó Harry-. Primero, es fundamental que lo que digamos hoy no salga de aquí, ya que la información es confidencial y de vital importancia.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en no decir nada.

-Es algo complicado de explicar, así que sería de gran ayuda que interrumpieran lo menos posible -Harry se puso a pensar por donde podía empezar, era demasiada información que dar-. En mi sexto año empecé a tomar clases particulares con el profesor Dumbledore, en ellas veíamos recuerdos de la infancia de Voldemort. Una vez vimos un recuerdo que había sido modificado por su dueño, en el, Tom Riddle le preguntaba a un profesor de Hogwarts sobre los Horrocruxes.

Ante lo dicho Kingsley y Snape se mostraban más interesados, mientras que los demás tenían cara de confunción. Dumbledore tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, le gustaba que Harry no haya dicho el nombre del profesor Slughorn.

-Ya van a entender, por ahora sigan escuchando. En este recuerdo Tom Riddle le preguntaba a uno de los profesores que sabía sobre los Horrocruxes, pero la respuesta que este profesor le dio era bastante extraña. El recuerdo había sido modificado. Por eso el profesor Dumbledore me dio la tarea de conseguir el recuerdo verdadero. Cuando lo hice comprendí el porque de las clases particulares y porque este profesor había modificado su recuerdo.

»Los Horrocruxes son objetos donde un mago pone una parte de su alma. Para poder poner una parte del alma al objeto hay que asesinar a una persona. El punto es que Dumbledore creía que Voldemort había hecho seis Horrocruxes.

-¿Dividir su alma en siete partes?

Todos estaban incredulos, no podían creer como alguien podía hacer tal barbaridad, luego recordaron que era Lord Voldemort.

-Desde ese momento con el profesor Dumbledore empezamos a buscar los Horrocruxes, pero nosotros ya teníamos algunos a favor. El profesor había destruído uno de los objetos, este era un anillo que había pertenecido a la familia Gaunt, que era la familia materna de Voldemort.

El retrato de Snape miraba sorprendido al de Dumbledore, ahora entendía porque de un día para el otro había tenido esa maldeción recorriendole el brazo.

-Y sin saberlo yo había destruído otro. El diario de Tom Riddle.

-¿Esa cosa era...?

Ginny se había puesto completamente pálida, odiaba sentirse débil y desprotregida, pero así es como la hacían sentirse esos recuerdos. Todavía se sentía culpable por abrir la cámara de los secretos como para enterarse que ese diario tenía una parte del alma de Voldemort. Harry se acercó a abrazar a su novia mientras ella intentaba no llorar, a lo que Snape rodó los ojos.

-Ya había dos Horrocruxes destruídos y sabíamos que se podían destruír con veneno de basilisco. Faltaban cuatro, pero o no sabíamos que eran, o no sabíamos donde se encontraban. A fin de ese año Dumbledore me llevó a una cueva donde sospechaba que había otro Horrocruxe, lo pudimos encontrar y volvimos al colegio -Harry se ahorró todo lo que tuvieron que vivir con el anciano profesor para llegar hasta él, pero no creía importante que lo supieran-, esa fue la noche en la que los mortífagos ingresaron a Hogwarts y el profesor falleció.

»Luego de que todo pasara descubrí que el objeto, el relicario de Salazar Slytherin, era falso -Dumbledore empezó a prestar más atención desde ese punto de la historia, ya que desconocía gran parte de lo que había pasado-. Alguien más había descubierto el secreto de Voldemort y había robado el relicario, sus iniciales eran R.A.B.

»Luego del ataque en la boda escapamos, necesitabamos un lugar seguro y lo mejor que encontramos fue Grimmauld Place, allí nos dimos cuenta que el que había robado el relicario había sido Régulus, el hermano de Sirius. Régulus Arcturus Black. R.A.B. Nos enteramos que la que tenía el relicario en ese momento era Umbridge, así que planemos la entrada al Ministerio. Ya ahí dentro conseguimos el relicario, cuando nos aparecimos en Grimmauld Place otra vez, Yaxley se había aparecido con nosotros, se soltó y nos aparecimos en el bosque.

»Ron había sufrido una despartición, no teníamos comida, sólo la ropa que Hermione había empacado antes de salir de la Madriguera, una carpa y un Horrocruxe que no podíamos destruír. Comíamos lo que encontrabamos, era complicado. Nos faltaba encontrar Horrocruxes y no sabíamos por donde empezar a buscar, fueramos donde fueramos teníamos pedido de captura. Después de estar estancados bastante tiempo decidimos ir al Valle de Godric -ni Harry, Hermione, Bill o Fleur mencionaron que Ron había abandonado a los otros dos-. Allí nos encontramos con Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, salimos vivos por los pelos. Después de eso es cuando encontramos la espada de Gryffindor. Yo había visto un patronus, una cierva que me guió hasta un lago que había allí cerca, al fondo de ese lago vi que estaba la espada de Gryffindor y es cuando Ron me salva de casi morir ahogado y congelado.

Ron agradecía a Harry que no contara todos los detalles de sus aventuras, no estaba orgulloso de haberlos dejado en un momento así.

-Por fin teníamos algo más. Cuando destruí al basilisco en la cámara de los secretos lo hice decapitando a la bestia, esta espada al estar hecha por duendes absorbía lo que tocaba, lo que significaba que estaba impregnada de veneno basilisco, por lo que pudimos destruír el relicario.

»Poco después de eso es cuando nos secuestraron los carroñeros, nos habíamos enterado del tabú del nombre de Voldemort, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a decirlo que una vez se me escapó, y al segundo teníamos el campamento rodeado. Allí nos llevaron a la mansión Malfoy donde Dobby nos salvó y nos llevó a la casa de Shell Cotage.

Otra vez agradecieron en silencio la prudencia de Harry al relatar la historia, revivir la tortura de Hermione era algo que no le agradaba en absoluto a ninguno.

-En ese momento también habían rescatado a Luna, Dean, Ollivander y a Griphook. Después de un comentario de Bellatrix Lestrange en la Mansión Malfoy teníamos la sospecha de donde podía estar otro de los Horrocruxes. La bóveda de Gringotts de los Lestrange. Luego de planear todo y hacer un trato con Griphook ingresamos al banco, donde pudimos encontrar el otro Horrocruxe, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

»Teníamos otro Horrocruxe, pero Griphook nos había robado la espada, por lo que otra vez no teníamos con que destruirlo. No tuvimos mucho tiempo de planear nada que nos aparecimos en Hogsmeade y luego fuimos a Hogwarts, allí encontramos la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Sólo quedaba Nagini. Fuimos a la casa de los gritos y vimos como la serpiente atacaba a Snape por ordenes de Voldemort. Antes de morir el profesor Snape me dio algunos de sus recuerdo, entonces me enteré que... -venía la parte más difícil de contar-. Que yo era otro Horrocruxe.

»Para poder destruír a Voldemort tenía que dejar que el me matara, pero sabiendo que si le decía a alguien no iban a dejar que vaya, me escabullí hasta el bosque y dejé que Voldemort me matara, aunque como se dieron cuenta no lo hice, eso es otra historia larga que no viene al caso. Cuando Neville mató a Nagini sólo quedaba Voldemort, estaba más débil y tenía una varita que me respondía a mi -Harry dejó a todos pensar por un momento, era demasiada información-. Creo que comprenden porque esta información no debe salir de este cuarto.

-Lo entendemos perfectamente -comenzó Kingsley con su caraterística voz gruesa-. Luego, si no te molesta, me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas sobre ello.

Harry asintió esperando esa respuesta. Todos se fueron despidiendo y fueron saliendo del despacho quedando sólo Harry.

-Estoy orgulloso de tí Harry, espero que tengas una muy buena vida.

-No lo habría logrado sin usted profesor.

* * *

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es oficialmente el más largo que he escrito con 1691 palabras.**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, ya sea desde el principio o desde este mismo capítulo, espero que hayan tenido un 2015 muy bueno y espero que tengan un 2016 aún mejor.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**¡Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Nadie les preguntó nada más de lo que habían hablado sobre la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, sólo Molly se había quejado de porque dejarles tremenda responsabilidad a unos niños y no a un adulto.

El resto de los días habían pasado normal, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione estuvieron descansando, jugandando al Quidditch en el caso de los primeros tres y leyendo en el caso de la última. Seguían recibiendo cartas para hacer entrevistas que ellos seguían rechazando.

En cuanto al resto de la familia Weasley llevaban una vida dentro de todo normal. Arthur, Percy y Bill iban a sus trabajos todos los días, todo seguía bastante alborotado, por lo que a veces llegaban agotados. Charlie había vuelto a Rumania una semana y pocos días después de la guerra, en su trabajo habían comprendido la situación que estaba viviendo, pero no podía ausentarse mucho más. Molly seguía su vida como siempre, aunque se notaba que a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos y su mirada cambiaba, estaba más triste, pero hacía todo por no derrumbarse. Y, por último, George, no estaba exactamente bien, pero tampoco estaba como en los primeros días del duelo, no hacía bromas pero tampoco se quedaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación, incluso algunas veces jugaba al quidditch con sus hermanos, pero aún no se atrevía a pisar la tienda.

-¡Bill! ¡Que sorpresa! -dijo Molly al ver a su hijo mayor aparecer por la chimenea.

-Hola, mamá -saludó el pelirrojo-. ¿Está Harry? Tengo que comentarle algo.

-Si, está en la cocina, pasa -entró a la cocina y vio al azabache leyendo muy atentamente el diario sentando junto a su hermana.

-Buenos días -saludó.

-Hola hermanito.

-Hola pequeña. Hola Harry. Algo tarde, pero he conseguido averiguar sobre la herencia de tus padres -comentó Bill a Harry sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Oh, genial.

-Ha sido algo complicado por todo lo que pasó, además de que tenían que verificar que todo estuviera en orden -explicó-. También tienes la herencia que te dio Sirius, sumando las Orden de Merlín y la compensación del Ministerio por la encarcelación, en fin, te lo explicaran mejor cuando vayas. Si estás de acuerdo y hoy no tienes nada planeado puedo avisar que vas a ir así hay alguien preparado para recibirte.

-Si, hoy sería perfecto -respondió Harry, tenía que admitir que estaba aliviado por la información que le daba su cuñado, no es que tuviera problemas de dinero, todo lo contrario, pero tampoco quería que el banco se quedara con su dinero.

-Va a llevar un tiempo, así que te recomiendo que vayas temprano, ¿a eso de las dos te parece bien?

-Si, está bien.

Ya habían dado la una y media de la tarde, Harry le había dicho a Ginny si quería acompañarlo ya que Ron y Hermione tenían planes. Terminaron de almorzar, se despidieron y desaparecieron por la chimenea, apareciendo en el Caldero Chorreante. La gente del lugar había reconocido a Harry, por lo que se acercaron a saludarlo y estrecharle la mano, dándole las gracias por todo lo que había hecho, cosa que le recordó a la primera vez que había ido a aquel lugar. Como pudieron salieron de allí y caminaron hacia el banco, en el camino volvieron a saludarlo, estrecharle la mano, agradecerle y felicitarlo, y con apenas dos minutos de anticipación llegaron al banco.

-Potter, eres asquerosamente famoso -le dijo Ginny riéndose, él soltó una risita, la abrazó contra si y le besó la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes -dijo Harry al duende que estaba en el mostrador.

-Señor Potter, su varita, por favor -le tendió la varita, el duende la verificó y lo condujo a una pequeña sala que había a un costado, allí había un escritorio y dos sillas.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Bogrod y seré quien lo atienda cada vez que venga aquí -se presentó-. Tengo entendido que viene a ver el tema de su herencia.

-Así es -contestó Harry.

-Bien, como usted sabrá, usted heredó la fortuna que sus padres le han dejado -el duende sacó un pergamino y lo estiró-. Esto estipula que a la edad de sus diecisiete años, Harry James Potter, hijo de Lilian Marie Evans y James Charlus Potter, tendrá acceso a la bóveda de los Potter y una bóveda adicional que han dejado sus padres para sus años después de haber terminado el colegio, además de la cámara a la que usted ya tiene acceso. También pasarán a ser suyas las propiedades que la familia tiene en Londres, Southampton, Bournemouth y St. Ives, así como la casa del Valle de Godric en caso de querer restaurarla.

»Por otra parte está la herencia que su padrino, Sirius Orion Black, ha dejado para usted. Esto cuenta con su bóveda personal y la de Alphard Black, quien había heredado su fortuna al antes nombrado Sirius Black, a su vez la casa del número doce de Grimmauld Place también será de su propiedad. Quiero aclararle que todos estos datos son de total confidencia y nadie que no sea usted tendrá acceso a ella. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si, antes de ir a ver las cámaras me gustaría poder pasar el dinero de la herencia de Sirius Black a la cámara de los Potter, dejando a disposición del banco ambas cámaras. También me gustaría pedir otra llave para el acceso de la cámara de uso diario de los Potter para Ginevra Weasley.

Ginny miró sorprendida a su novio, estaba completamente loco, pensaba dejarle acceso libre a una de sus cámaras.

-Harry, no... -habló Ginny.

-Sí, quiero hacerlo.

-Perfecto, antes de irse tendrán que firmar unos papeles, si no necesita nada más, podemos ir a ver las cámaras -dijo Bogrod.

-Nada más.

El duende se levantó y guardó el pergamino, volvieron al vestíbulo, habló con otro de los duendes y le pidió que le dejara unos pergaminos listos.

-Harry, ¿tú estás loco? -preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

-Gin, espero que algún día podramos ser marido y mujer, sólo es adelantarse un paso.

-Oh, Harry -dijo enternecida la pelirroja, dándole un corto beso-. Gracias por la confianza.

-Si quieren acompañarme -habló Bogrod.

Se subieron a los acostumbrados carritos y empezaron a bajar cada vez más y más, a Harry esto le recordaba cuando se habían colado en el banco y habían ido a la bóveda de los Lestrange, fue cuando reaccionó que seguramente la bóveda de su familia sería una de las más importantes y de las que más seguridad requerían, esto lo dejó un poco abrumado.

-Esta es la bóveda principal de los Potter.

El duende tocó con su mano la puerta, ésta se abrió y Harry y Ginny no podían creer lo que veían, la bóveda estaba llena de dinero, joyas, muebles, libros, incluso ropa. Se notaba que muchas cosas tenían su buena cantidad de años, por lo que seguro habían sido de sus abuelos, e incluso sus bisabuelos.

-Todo el que no pertenezca a la familia Potter no podrá tocar las pertenencias de esta bóveda, ya que se activará el encantamiento _geminio_ -explicó Bogrod.

-Si, lo imaginaba -contestó Harry mirando todo muy sorprendido, no entendía como todo eso era suyo.

-Si lo desean podemos ir a ver la bóveda que sus padres le han dejado.

-Claro.

Se volvieron a subir al carro, pero esta vez ascendieron, se dio cuenta que para esa cámara tenía que tener una llave, Bogrod le dijo que cuando firmaran los papeles se la daría. Entraron y vieron otra ubena cantidad de dinero, junto con eso, la bóveda principal, la cámara de uso diario y la herencia de Sirius tenía suficiente como para vivir teniendo una buena vida y sin trabajar. Vio también que había dos baúles y algunos libros, decidió que otro día vendría a ver que había allí dentro. Por último fueron a su cámara de uso diario para sacar dinero y subieron al vestíbulo otra vez, firmaron lo que les correspondía, le dieron a Harry la llave de su nueva cámara y a Ginny la que su novio le había dado.

-Eres asquerosamente rico también, Potter.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Les quería avisar que estoy usando mi cuenta de Twitter, ****_KamiiLupinBlack_****, para publicar sobre nuevas actualizaciones, nuevos fics, responder comentarios que me hagan, etc. Así que todos están invitados a seguirme.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
